Posessed
by jasmin flower
Summary: Orohime is possessed by a ghost. Entirely a smut fic, oneshot. Adults only, please! Adult/Sexual situations. Oro/Ishi


Hi all! Just FYI, I got really bored, and since my inspiration for Banished and The Shinigami Ishida is currently on hold, I'm working on this. It's just a little one shot, but it seemed like fun!

To Miroshi or anyone else that has seen me on myspace for the last two days, this is the result, and oddly enough, it didn't really do it either! Wow, I'm more frustrated than I thought! WTF?!

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't own. It's as easy as that.

Ishida felt the pain run through his back, but he couldn't stop it. His eyes widened before him, his glasses lost for a few seconds, he could barely see her before him. He couldn't shoot like this, even if he could see, what was there to hit?

He looked till her face came clearly to light. "What do you want?"

The voice within her spoke, but he knew it wasn't really her. "You." His eyes widened, the fear of knowing he couldn't defend himself from her. If anything happened to her...

He closed his eyes, preparing for a final blow, when he felt her hands flutter up his chest. His eyes shot back open, surprised. She'd thrown him across the room like three times, smashing his furniture, his books, his whole apartment looked like a hollow had been set loose. A bull in a china shop, if you will...

Her hands made their way up to his neck and he kept his eyes locked with hers. She was after a little fun, but then...

"If this is what you want, why did you attack me?"

"Because you kept trying to force me back. I don't like to be dominated like that..." She grinned, her ginger hair falling before her large eyes.

"The girl your in, she's a friend of mine. Her name's-"

"Inoue Orohime. I know what she wants. She's probably stronger than me. She could force me out if she really wanted, but our goals are the same. I just want a little fun, and she's after you." Ishida's mouth dropped open, staring in shock at the woman. She reached down, ripping off the buttons on her shirt, exposing her soft, white bra and her stomach, the low neckline made Ishida blush even more.

"I don't think..." He looked up at her eyes, the shock of the change in situation very visible on him.

"Don't worry! Just relax..." She leaned in, smirking as the drops of sweat broke across his forehead, the blush in his cheeks trailing down to his throat.

"I don't, it's probably her first, Please don't!" Ishida rambled, trying to come up with an excuse, any sort of reason, but he knew it wouldn't work. She leaned in, pressing her lips across his throat and he whimpered at the touch, clenching his eyes, pushing harder against the wall. She ran her hands down his sides, causing his hands to reach up, grasping at her shoulders.

"The girl your in, Orohime, I love her! I can't let myself be taken advantage of like this! It's not fair to her!" Ishida looked her in the eye and she smiled at him, looking like herself again, the smile one that was totally an Inoue look.

"Ishida-kun, calm down a little! It's just for fun!" The look on her face startled him.

He didn't want to admit it. All he could do was just stand there and stare as she leaned in again, grasping tightly to his arms, kissing across his throat again, the feeling of her lips enough to make his head swim.

His hands reached lightly up her arms, sliding through to her waist and he could feel her smile press against the pulse in his throat. "That's more like it." She mumbled, reaching up, undoing the rest of the buttons on her shirt, sliding the cloth off, smiling as she backed away, looking at the mixed emotion that played so easily all of a sudden across the young Quincy. As much as he was fighting, he was failing, the more he tried not to feel, the softer she felt. She could tell he wasn't sure anymore what to say, hence the sudden silence.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips again, leaning in and kissing his lip, lightly nibbling while reaching up, undoing the buttons on the white shirt he wore. He gasped, his hands starting to shake as she started tugging the cloth from him.

"You're so nervous! It's so cute!" She cooed as she reached up, sliding her hands beneath the soft white material at her back. Ishida's eyes widened, he swallowed hard as she unsnapped the strap, reached forwards and took his hands, running them beneath the material at her chest.

"Feel me." He nodded, running his hands up the soft skin, jumping with surprise when he reached the stiff, pink perks beneath the material as she slid it off. His eyes looked down, though his face didn't move and she noticed finally, that he started to take interest in his actions. She ran her hands across his chest, down his stomach, taking in the muscles that the outfit hid on him. "Ah, a bit better built than we would have thought!" She nearly squealed in delight as his hands started warmer actions, more feeling than random exploring.

"Oh, keep doing that!" She gasped as his thumb ran over one of her points. The sound was intoxicating to him. He grabbed her waist, turning her against the wall and grasped a little tighter to her chest, the constriction making her weak in the knees. He bit softly at her neck, one hand stretching down her achingly slowly, across her stomach, across the nerves in her side, causing her to lull her head back, losing out to the feeling. "You're more dominant than I thought..." She nearly moaned and Ishida looked up at her, taking her lips in a hard kiss.

"Orohime knows I am like this." He growled into her mouth. His hands ran all over her as his tongue danced with hers. He felt himself losing his senses, the feeling of want, of passion taking him over.

She pushed him back, looking at the confusion that etched across him as she slowly knelt down, taking the slide clasp on his pants between her teeth. She pulled lightly, undoing it, before taking the zipper's pull the same way. He watched amazed as the sound of the zipper filled the room, almost drowned out by his panting. Her hands clasped the material at his hips, dragging it from him in the most wondrous way he could ever have believed. She slid off his shoes and dragged the material beneath him before slowly standing and reached back, undoing the zipper on her skirt. As it fell to the floor Ishida stopped still, staring with amazement.

Her pink panties were nearly entirely lace, and it showed off her perfect figure. She leaned forwards, taking the initiative and pressed her lips again to his, running her hands up his body. As she reached the most sensitive part of him he let out a choked moaning gasp. "You're ready so easily... I'm amazed by you." Her free hand grasped one of his, bringing it to her chest before reaching for his other, taking it between her legs. He felt along the side of the lace, noticing the feeling of silk.

She was so soft...

As his hand ran over her she giggled, pulling back enough to look him in the eye. "You like what you feel, don't you?"

"It's Orohime. I've always loved her, I always wanted..." He stepped back, turning his head to the side, regaining his mind.

"She wants this too." She leaned forwards, smiling. Everything I feel, she feels. Everything I say, she screams." Ishida gasped and swallowed hard, trying to steady himself.

"It's not right, it's not her, it's you."

She regained her kneeling position and surprised Ishida by taking her tongue and running it up his full length. "Well hung. She's a lucky woman." She looked up, catching his eye. He was shocked, the feeling of her, the wonderful feeling...

She ran her tongue around him and he shook, collapsing to the floor. She didn't let go, and followed him, laying on her stomach between his legs, savoring the flavor.

After a second he felt himself drawing too close and skidded back, taking her and leaned her back softly, kissing down her chest, taking his time at her breasts before lowering. As he kissed at her stomach his fingers caught at the sides of her silky, pink, lacy panties and tore them free from her, finally losing to his eagerness. As he kissed lower her head fell against the floor and she gasped, grasping to his hair. He didn't know what he was doing, not really, but apparently he was doing it well.

He slowly reached up, gently sliding his finger between her soft folds and ran it teasingly over her her opening. She gasped, the feeling he was giving her was so much more than he would have imagined.

"I can't, please..." Ishida looked up, her green eyes shining between her breasts and he ran his tongue over her, sliding his finger into her.

Her head lashed back, her breath filling those luscious breasts, Ishida was being driven just as crazy as she was. He could hold it any more and raised to his knees, looking her in the eye. "Do you really want me?"

"Every inch!" She grinned, her eyes shining in a way Ishida had never expected to see.

The sheer beauty of her grasped him for a moment and he just sat there, watching with wide eyes. He scooted forwards, positioning himself above her. "You look so beautiful right now." She stared at him with wide eyes and blushed lightly as she smiled, grasping greedily at his shoulders.

"Ishida, please, I need you!" He nodded as he leaned down, kissing her as he gently pushed into her.

He knew to expect her to hurt, he tried so hard to be gentle, and when she gasped, the pain evident on her face he stopped, his head beside hers. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and he leaned up looking into her eyes as he started again.

She closed her eyes, a slight wince for a moment before her face melted to ecstasy.

He tried to keep his pace slow, but her pants, her nails digging into his shoulders, he quickly lost his head, speeding faster, the feeling of her seemed to get more and more spectacular every second.

Her breaths quickly turned to moans, pushing him even faster. He couldn't think at all, lost totally to her.

It was shortly after that he felt himself losing the fight to keep up, the building sensation in him finally bursting, he gasped as he pushed into her, spilling himself within her. Her moans turned to a yell, her legs wrapped around him, keeping him in place as he felt the trickle of blood down his arm.

He gasped for breath as his head fell, hugging her close, He dragged himself to his elbows, looking her in the eye. He smiled as he brushed his hand across her cheek.

The look in her eyes, the shining on her face, a deep blush crossed her cheeks. "Please, don't, not yet?" She smiled at him and Ishida realized the look on her face was hers, not the ghost. "Orohime?"

"It's me. It's been me." She smiled and Ishida looked at her, feeling like a deer in headlights.

"Since when?"

"Since you said I was beautiful. She left then." Ishida looked at her, shocked, mortified, curious.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop? If it was you, all you had to do was tell me to stop!"

"I didn't want you to stop." She looked at him, suddenly worried that she'd gone too far. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about you, whether you'd want me..." She started to close down, her hands moving to cover her chest and Ishida leaned back down, his lips again by her ear.

"You're all I ever wanted. I just didn't think you felt like that about me."

Orohime smiled at him, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm all you ever wanted?"

"I've always loved you. I thought you knew that." His eyes clenched, hoping he was hearing her right, praying that this was how she really felt.

"Ishida, I love you. I wanted this, when she told me she would help me tell you, I'm more shy than I thought, I just... I wanted this. I wanted you."

Ishida grinned finally losing his breath. "Orohime, I love you!"

"So, uh," Orohime looked at him with a grin. "How about I help clean up the mess we made?" Ishida looked at her confused before looking around.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about my apartment..."

**The End**

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

jasminflower69


End file.
